


Coffeeshops

by orphan_account



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Coffeeshop AU, F/F, literally just fluff, this is just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 16:10:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1121881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra's been forced to get a job and it just happens to be in the cafe Lin frequents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffeeshops

“Avatar?!” Lin asked, bewildered, when the girl offered to take her order.

“Yes Chief?” She was her usual chipper self, bouncing on her toes earnestly.

“What are you doing? Why do you have a job?”

“Tenzin said I should get a feeling of what it’s like to be an average, working citizen of Republic City so that I can better understand and anticipate their needs.”

“That’s exactly what he told you, isn’t it?”

“Yep.” She grinned mischievously and then shrugged. “Plus I get to keep my wages so I’m gonna have loads of money soon.”

“Soon he’ll be threatening to make you pay rent.”

The Avatar laughed brightly. “He did try but I refused because technically they’re supposed to offer refuge for all airbenders.” 

“Did you read the rule book?”

“Tenzin actually told me which I bet he regrets now.” She grinned before shaking her head and waving her Sharpie about. “What can I get you, Chief?”

“Please could I have a large chocolate chai tea latte with cold milk and no cream?”

“Absolutely!” Korra ticked the correct boxes on the cup and scrawled ‘Chief’ across it. “Oh, ancestors.” She slowly raised her head with wide, guilty eyes, biting her lip. “Please say you want that to go. I forgot to ask.”

“You haven’t been doing this for very long have you?”

“This is the first time I’ve been allowed to serve a customer by myself.”

“I’m you first customer? In that case, I’ll take pity on you. A to go cup is fine.”

“Oh thank you thank you thank you, I owe you.”

“Do try and remember that the next time you trash the city trying to stop a petty criminal.”

Korra groaned dramatically. “Eurgh you’re going to hold that against me for literally my whole life.”

“Maybe not all of it.” Lin pulled a wallet out of some secret pocket of her Police uniform, a small smirk lighting her face. “How much?”

“Erm...” The Avatar poked at the till. “44 Yuan, please?”

The money was exchanged and Korra began rushing about the kitchen area, doing magical barista things that Lin was sure she’d never understand no matter how many times she watched her favourite drink made. “You do know what you’re doing, correct?”

“Erm, yeah, mostly. You can tell me if it’s wrong. Try and deduce what’s missing.”

“I do have reports I’m supposed to be filling out.”

“Oh!” Korra paused and frowned, her demeanour turning more professional. “Well, I’ll try to get it first time then.”

Lin sighed deeply and leaned with her hip cocked against the counter, arms crossed. “It’s fine. Really I’ll take any opportunity for a distraction. There is nothing more dull than reports, especially ones written by your little firebender boyfriend.”

“He’s not my boyfriend, I broke up with him.” Korra mumbled as her cheeks reddened and she looked away from the older woman.

“Trouble in paradise?”

“Well he just - we just,” The young avatar sighed deeply. “I faced some facts about myself that meant we no longer worked as a couple.”

Lin’s gaze turned sharp as she regarded the other woman. “You didn’t feed me the same line you’ve been giving everyone else. You do have someone to talk to about this?”

She shrugged. “Bolin doesn’t really do feelings, and Asami isn’t talking to me, understandably considering I stole her boyfriend, and I’m not ready to tell Tenzin or Pema yet...” Her gaze turned wistful. “It’s hard to make solid friendships when you’re the Avatar.”

The Chief’s whole countenance softened in understanding. “Well, Avatar - Korra - if you ever need someone to talk to come by my office. I can’t promise I won’t be brutally honest about whatever issues you’re facing but I will listen and attempt to reserve judgement until after you’re finished explaining.”

Korra smiled sweetly as her cheeks heated and she looked down bashfully. “Thank you, that means a lot to me. And, well, if you ever need to talk to anybody...” She shrugged again and met Lin’s gaze earnestly. “I don’t mind listening.”

“Thank you, that’s very kind. Maybe we can give each other fake therapy over the cafe counter.”

Korra chuckled and handed Lin the plastic cup. “Great idea.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so this can be a oneshot but I'll probably write more because that was a really open ending and I really like this universe.


End file.
